


touch

by rileymatthews



Series: jonsadrabbles [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: word count: 150prompt: modern au, touch





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 150  
> prompt: modern au, touch

The first time Jon saw Sansa at the meeting planning the protest, he was in love. It takes all his confidence to walk up to her afterwards.  
“Sansa, right?”  
She nods, and Jon can tell she’s searching for his name.  
“Jon, Jon Snow?”  
“That’s me.”   
“Cool. Are you planning on actually attending the protest, or are you a idealist-for-pussy poser like Greyjoy?”  
She was so confident in every syllable, nearly robbing the same from Jon, but words spill out despite the butterflies partying in his stomach.  
“Of course I’m coming. Couldn’t live with myself not to do something.”  
Sansa smiles at that, reaching to a stack of supplies and grabs a pen and Post-it.  
“Good. I only date hot guys if they actually care.” She sticks the note to Jon’s shoulder, and the touch sends a shiver through him. “Call me.”   
He can’t get a response out before she’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> late day 3 jonsa drabble


End file.
